


Lately I've Been Waking Up Alone

by pancakecliffxrd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Smut, Bartender Louis, Bottom Louis, Gay Sex, I'm Sorry, M/M, Moaning, One Shot, One direction AU, Singer Harry, Smut, Top Harry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakecliffxrd/pseuds/pancakecliffxrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's band performs at the bar Louis works at. Louis catches Harry's eye and they do the diddly doo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lately I've Been Waking Up Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing to post up anywhere... It's horrid I know. I'm sorry, okay, I've never written smut before... and this just kind of happened...
> 
> (Title from Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love)
> 
> Based of of the tumblr prompt from http://hiddenlarrysmut.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> "au where harry is at an open mic night with his band and he’s telling this really funny backstory of one of his songs and then he sees this really beautiful boy at the corner of of his eye and stops mid story to look at the really fit bartender who is leaning against the pillar with a smile on his face before realising that harry is looking at him and he suddenly blushes but can’t look away the silence hangs in the air for a while before someone tells him to “Get on with the fucking song” and harry says that he’ll “only start when he gets the name of the really fit boy working at the bar” so the guy squints up in amusement before opening his mouth laughing “it’s louis” and harry smiles and says “this one is for blue eyes” and begins the song."

Louis walked around the bar counter and wiped his hands against his apron. He leaned against one of the tall pillars that kept the old place standing, biting his nails while he kept his eyes on the fit lad that seemed to occupy the whole stage with his friendly aura. The music stopped playing after the final note was bellowed, the lead singer walked to the front of the stage and sat down on the edge, letting his rather long legs swing back and forth in the empty air below him.  
Louis thought the movement was quite childish, but that just made him smile a little wider.

“I wrote this song a very long time ago,” the vocalist said, “ The story behind it’s rather funny. You see, I was sitting on one of the dirty bus seats and this man, obviously not well groomed, comes and sits as close to me as he can. Like, it seemed as if he didn’t even notice that I was sitting there, and I spoke up saying, ‘ Um, sir…,” and that was all Louis heard of the backstory, getting distracted by the wet, pink lips that the words came out of. 

Louis eventually looked down in embarrassment at his old, black vans, that seemed to last a lifetime. He tapped his feet together trying not to stare at the lad on the stage until he realized that the beautiful boy had stopped talking.  
Louis looked up as he moved the long brown fringe out of his face, only to end up locking eyes with the boy who sat on the dark stage. An immediate blush found a home on Louis’ cheeks, which spread to his ears and neck.  
Louis saw the sparkling emerald eyes from where he stood, making him lock into place, not ever wanting to look away. They stared at each other for a while, the silence hung in the air mixed with the smell of sweat and alcohol, but Louis didn’t care because all he could think about was running his small hands through the young man’s long curly locks.  
The magic was finally broken between the two when a rough voice came out from the back of the room yelling out, “Get on with the fucking song!”

Louis looked back down at his shoes, overly embarrassed, then Harry finally spoke up, “I’ll only start when I get the name of the fit boy working at the bar.”

At those words Louis’ head snapped up in amazement, doubting the words that his mind must have made him think up. ‘Is he talking about me?’ ‘He can’t be talking about me.’ But, he realized it had to be reality because the boy on the stage was giving him an expectant look. 

Louis lightly giggled, and said, “It’s Louis.”

Harry’s eyes lit up from the high pitched giggle that left Louis’ mouth and said, “This is for the blue eyes.”

And Louis swore that if the pillar wasn’t holding him up, he would’ve fainted.

***

Hours later Louis was still busy making beverages for overly intoxicated people. He quickly pulled his phone out to check the time, and found that his shift was almost over. 

A sigh of relief left his mouth and the thought of a hot relaxing shower, and his soft bed filled his mind. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and continued his oh-so amusing occupation. He made drinks and dumped out the old dank peanuts also refreshing them with new ones, but he couldn't help but think of the young singer whom had asked for his name. 

Louis wasn’t one to be shy, and was certainly used to being hit on, but there was something about that Harry guy that made him feel fuzzy and warm on the inside. While dazing off into his own thoughts for a few seconds a deep cough got his attention, he lifted his eyes up to be met with large, deep green ones. 

Louis inhaled a breath with an odd squeak, that had him covering his mouth, eyes wide with embarrassment, ‘well, speak of the devil’ Louis thought to himself. 

“Hey, um… So I was just…. Hi I’m Harry-”

“Yeah I know,” Louis cut him off before the lad could make a fool of himself, “Can I make you anything, love?”

The smile that spread across Harry’s face was almost comedic, with how each corner of his lips reached to the farthest point on both sides of his cheeks, “Um, no actually, I’m trying to cut back,” he said as his smile changed into a sheepish one. “But I was just wondering if you’d maybe want to dance?”

Louis smirked, while his insides were exploding like fireworks, he held up a finger and pulled out his phone to check the time again, wishing to any god that his shift would be finished. Just his luck he only had two minutes left and decided that it wouldn’t hurt anybody if he clocked out a tiny bit early.

He looked up once again to see all the hope slowly leaving Harry’s eyes until Louis said, “I’d love to.”

Louis quickly took off his apron hanging it on to the hanger that he could barely reach, and walked around the bar counter and stood in front of Harry. The tall boy giggled when he looked down at Louis, who scoffed and rolled his eyes just waiting for a ‘short joke’ to leave the lush pink lips of the stranger. 

“How’s the weather down there,” Harry said through the giggle, and Louis just huffed and pushed his shoulder.

“If you keep up those comments there is going to be no dancing with this fine piece of ass,” Louis retorted pointing to his bum.

Harry of course blushed and took the small boys hands into his large ones and pulled him onto the dance floor. 

The music playing was club music and there were many bodies grinding up against each other, almost to the point of dry humping. Louis obviously didn’t mind because he’d been on the dance floor doing the exact same things before, which also meant he didn’t hesitate to get up close and personal with Harry. 

Louis slowly pushed his behind against Harry’s front making circular motions with his hips, and it was not long before he felt two large hands playing against his stomach. Harry’s long fingers groped, massaged, and moved up and down Louis whole torso, stopping just above his waist and traveling all the way up to his collarbones. 

“You’re very beautiful,” Louis heard the boy behind him whisper into his ear, sending a shock down his spine.

As the words were shared, the feeling of rough, labored hands found their way to the slip of soft, hairless skin right under the hem of Louis’ over-sized button up shirt. 

“Shut up,” Louis uttered trying not to let his front down, he wasn’t used to being praised, “What’s with the sudden burst of confidence,” he tilted his head back and rested it on Harry’s shoulder.

“I was nervous at first, but I never find it hard to compliment people,” Harry replied trailing light kisses up and down Louis’ neck, making him blush.

(Louis was always the one night stand kind of guy, he would get drunk after work, find a hot guy on the dance floor, and seduce him into his apartment above the bar.  
Louis would never let anyone show their affection towards him, always cutting them off with sarcastic remarks, or moving on to the next pushover romantic who wanted a nice fuck. It was good because no one got the chance to care, so that meant he would wake up alone without responsibility.)

Louis turned around quickly and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, almost needing to stand on the tips of his toes, but surprisingly being able to grab onto the soft curls with feet still flat on the floor.

‘We fit together like a puzzle’ Louis thought, but it left his mind as soon as it appeared. 

“I could look into your eyes all day. They remind me of the beaches in Australia, and the sky on the nicest of days. They’re mesmerizing on a whole new level that I wish to explore.” Harry stated while leaning down, only centimeters away from Louis’ lips.

“What, are you a novel or something? Just kiss me already,” Louis said in an exhale of breath.

And, for once in his life, Louis felt out of control in the situation, he was not leading the movements, that was all Harry. 

Their lips pushed together with some sort of need, like they couldn’t survive without each other’s touch. It was just the right combination of sweet and messy, soft lips met rough ones, while Harry’s strong arms reach down to lightly caress Louis’ lower back, providing extra support so Louis would stay pressed up against him. 

Louis’ small hands were still wrapped around Harry’s neck, and they pulled on the fringe that framed Harry’s beautiful face, pushing him to elicit a soft moan against Louis’ mouth. 

Harry ran his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip and slipped it past the barrier easily, letting his tongue explore and taste Louis. Harry didn’t miss a beat when he swept his tongue over every crevice in Louis’ mouth never getting enough, and a hunger built in the pit of his stomach. He eventually pulled back with Louis’ bottom lip between his teeth, and looked down into his eyes with lust.Louis knew that look, and knew what was going to happen in the next couple of hours. 

When Harry released his lip, Louis didn’t hesitate to grab the large hand and pull him toward the stairs up to his little apartment. 

Louis tried to walk backwards up the stairs, attaching his lips to Harry’s luscious ones again, he brought his hands up to the collar connected to Harry’s jacket and pulled him slowly up the steep stairs.

Both of them couldn’t help but let their hands roam all over each other’s bodies, and once they reached the top of the stairs, Harry wrapped his arms underneath Louis’ legs and lifted him up while he pushed him against the closest wall.

High pitched moans pushed past Louis’ lips as Harry left open mouthed kisses all down his neck, trying to touch as much skin as possible.

A particular spot had Louis moaning louder than the others, and Harry decides to suck on the spot, wanting to hear the sounds coming out of Louis. Harry could feel Louis’ thighs quivering in his large hands from pleasure, and decided to put him back on the ground, arm never leaving his waist.

“Where’s your apartment,” Harry asked in a rough lust ridden voice.

Louis grabbed onto Harry’s shirt and pulled him down the hallway as he fished the keys from his pocket, his hands were shaking so much from need that it took longer than necessary to open the door. 

When it did open, Harry’s eyes immediately found the bed and he forcefully pushed Louis onto it, and touched his body, kissed his soft lips, and pushed his shirt up to his shoulders desperate to get Louis naked. Complying, Louis rid his shirt and managed to pull of Harry’s as well, but was soon pushed back against the bed by Harry’s massive hands, as he started to nibble down Louis’ torso. Harry slowed and took a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, and bit it making it swell, then moved to do the same to the next, all while Louis was letting soft mewls escape his throat. 

Harry flicked his blown out eyes up to make contact with Louis’ as he kissed down to his belly button to his trail, and when he got to the band of Louis’ pants he unbuttoned them, and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. When his tight jeans had been peeled from his muscled legs, Harry’s soft lips continued to attack Louis’ body with kisses, paying lots of attention to his hips, and the bones pushing up from under his delicate skin. Hot breaths spread over the hidden bulge of Louis’ underwear, of course making him take in deep breaths because of the slow sensation. Harry’s cold fingers pulled the material down, allowing Louis’ irresistible member to spring free. 

Harry was hazed by the sight, and overwhelmed by the beautiful boy laying in front of him. 

“W-what are you dooiinng,” Louis whined out, “please, please don’t stop.”

Harry realized he had stopped his action to gaze at the mystical creature spread before him, and continued to spit lightly into his hand and placed it around Louis’ dick. He spread the spit around to slicken the the skin, making sure Louis was engulfed in pure pleasure. He moved his hand up in down in a slow paced motion, every once in awhile letting the rough pad of his thumb trail over the slick tip. High pitched moans left Louis’ mouth in short breathes, just turning Harry on even more.

Harry looked up when he felt warm fingers touch his hips, and found Louis pulling the waistband of Harry’s jeans. Louis’ eyes glistened a light blue, rimmed with impatient tears, portraying what he wanted with just a desperate look. Harry then proceeded to stand up off the bed and shimmy off his black skinny jeans and whipped his underwear off as quick as possible so he could get back to eliciting moans from Louis.  
He looked back at the bed to see an angel spread out, legs apart and hands above his head. Harry groaned at the sight and jumped in between Louis legs, going back to destroying the small boy. He took Louis nipples back into his moist mouth, dying to hear the beautiful sounds that Louis made. 

He reached his arm out to the bedside table and opened the drawer, already knowing what he would find, but making sure to make eye contact so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. Expectantly his hand met with a cold bottle, and then a small package, he grabbed both and laid them down on the pillow that Louis’ head was resting on.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good baby,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, nibbling on his lobe just enough to make him shiver. 

“Harry please,” Louis whined out while he bucked his hips uncontrollably.

Harry then splayed his large hands over Louis chest and slowly dragged them down, when the rough grooves caught onto Louis’ nipples, Louis bucked his hips again, meeting with Harry’s. Harry then wrapped his hands around Louis’ muscled thighs, and pulled them high up onto his broad shoulders.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Harry commented, as a blush flourished all over Louis face.

“Stop no compliments,” the small boy breathed out, uncomfortable by the sweet words directed towards him, “j-just keep going.”

“No,” Harry growled out, startling Louis, “you deserve to be complemented with such a beautiful body.”

He then spilled the cold liquid over his long fingers, and circled the puckered rim of Louis hole, then slowly pushed his finger into the wet cave.

“Uuuuuh,” left Louis, his stomach slowly gathered a familiar feeling.

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered.

He thrusted his finger in and out of Louis, pushing another one in, to stretch the squirming boy beneath him. He scissored his fingers, slowly opening Louis up, trying to build his pleasure and trying to fit one more finger in.

“Moremoremoremore,” Louis let out in haste and as soon as Louis was finished with his soft murmurs, Harry covered his condom laiden dick and Louis’ hole with more lube.

Even though he had only met Louis a couple hours before, he wanted the sex to be enjoyable, so Harry lined his tip up with Louis’ rim, moving it in circles before slowly pushing until their hips were touching. Harry stayed still, wanting to let Louis adjust, but Louis continued moving his hips trying to find friction.

Harry moved on and started thrusting fast in and out of Louis, pulling out all the way and slamming back in, trying to find the bundle of nerves he knew was there. Louis moved his hands up and grabbed tightly onto Harry’s curls, breathing deeply, completely engulfed in pleasure.

“Uhg,” Harry groaned when Louis carded his fingers through the chocolatey locks, pulling on the soft strands.

Louis smiled at the sound and wrapped his small hands around Harry’s neck pulling him down so their lips could meet again. Louis sucked and bit on Harry’s lips, letting his tongue slip into the younger boy’s mouth, all while Harry continued to thrust into Louis. 

“UUUUH,” Louis sounded against Harry’s lips, and small uh’s were let out with every thrust.

Harry knew he had found what he was looking for, and relentlessly pounded into that one spot, while both boys’ orgasms slowly peaked. 

“Gonna come,” Louis muffled against Harry’s bare chest.

Seconds later Louis was taken over by pleasure and spilled out onto Harry’s chest and his own stomach, making the most erotic sound that Harry had ever heard, which was just enough to push him over the edge. Harry let out while still inside Louis, not having enough energy to pull out right away as he collapsed onto Louis’ come covered chest.

“So beautiful,” Harry uttered against Louis face, placing light kisses on his cheeks.

Louis smiled shyly with his eyes closed, close to falling to sleep, and Harry lifted himself off of Louis and threw the condom into the garbage can next to the bedside table, and began to stand up but was stopped by a small hand wrapping around his wrist.

“Please don’t leave,” Louis said while looking up at Harry.

“I’m not gonna leave baby, just gonna clean up, promise.”

Harry stood up and walked around the bed, grabbed a towel off of the ground and came back to Louis, cleaning the mess off of his chest, then moving on to his own. He found two pairs of boxers, slipping one on himself and when he turned to give Louis his, he found the boy fast asleep, curled up into a ball on his side. Harry got back onto the bed, amazed by the sight in front of him. He then situated the small boy’s body so he was tucked perfectly under Harry’s chin, with the younger boy’s long arms wrapped around his back, then Harry too, fell asleep feeling just a little bit more loved than he had earlier that day.

***

Louis woke up in the next morning with a bare chest pushed against his face, and looked up at the strange creature who was engulfing him. He saw the head of curls, remembering what had happened the night prior, and a warm feeling filled his chest. He finally had someone who stayed the night, and all of his loneliness seemed to disappear.


End file.
